Vegetoid
Vegetoid ( ) is a species of monster encountered in the Ruins. Its Hard Mode counterpart is Parsnik. Profile Appearance Vegetoid appears to be a large carrot with a face that covers its entire front. Apparent by its overworld sprite, its color is also consistent to that of a carrot. Its expression is always that of a wide smile with overjoyed eyes. Personality Vegetoid's main purpose is to encourage the protagonist to eat their vegetables. It often says things supporting this, mainly "Eat Your Greens." In Battle Appears With * Vegetoid * Migosp * Loox Attacks * Vegetoid makes various vegetables fall from the top of the Bullet Board, which bounce when they touch the bottom of the board. * Vegetoid makes carrots fall from the top of the board vertically, which disappears when they touch the bottom of the board. Strategy * Choosing "Dinner" causes it to say "Eat Your Greens", and then make one of its usual attacks, with one of the bullets colored green. Touching green bullets heal 1 HP and allow the protagonist to spare Vegetoid. This quote may be a joke based on how vegetables are commonly called "greens," while the healing bullets are also called "green." * Choosing "Devour" when Vegetoid is ready to be spared heals 5 HP and ends the fight. Devouring Vegetoid does not appear to show the "Your HP was maxed out" message, even if it restores the protagonist's full HP. ** In the demo, Vegetoid would be eaten whole and considered killed, giving the protagonist EXP, and the dinner option is not present. Because of this, the only ways to do a successful Pacifist Run in the demo would be to flee from Vegetoid or spare it at low HP. In the final game, only a single bite is taken, which does not count as killing no matter how low the enemy's HP is. Quotes * Farmed Locally, Very Locally Neutral * Part Of A Complete Breakfast Neutral * Fresh Morning Taste Neutral * Contains Vitamin A Neutral * Plants Can't Talk Dummy Talk * Eat Your Greens Dinner * Ate Your Greens Dinner Flavor Text * Serving Size: 1 Monster. Not monitored by the USDA. Check * Vegetoid came out of the earth! / Encounter with Migosp * A pair of Vegetoids came out of the ground! with another Vegetoid * Vegetoid and Loox attacked! with Loox * Loox and co. decided to pick on you! with Loox and Migosp * Vegetoid cackles softly. Neutral * Vegetoid's here for your health. Neutral * Vegetoid gave a mysterious smile. Neutral * It smells like steamed carrots and peas. Neutral * You pat your stomach. Vegetoid offers a healthy meal. Dinner * You tried to eat Vegetoid, but it wasn't weakened enough. Devour * You took a bite out of Vegetoid. You recovered 5 HP! less than half HP * Vegetoid seems kind of bruised. HP Trivia * Vegetoid is one of the few monsters who rewards more Gold if it is spared instead of killed. * Originally, Vegetoid was supposed to be a pumpkin named Squashy.Undertale Art Book, page 159 (ISBN: ) de:Vegetoid es:Vegetoid fr:Légumoïde ja:Vegetoid pl:Vegetoid ru:Вегетоид zh:菜菜